iPod drabbles
by IshMeLeslie
Summary: Hope you like. Only one chapter. Super short drabbles. 11 drabbles.


**1-Call me maybe:Carly Rae Jepsen**

"I like you, babe. So, call me when you need to...talk." Puck walks off from me, obviously smirking.

_How dare he do that? After all we've been through? He wants to have sex? Of course. Classic Noah Puckerman. Then, I'm better then him. But, why do I want him so much? He's got this thing. Something that's hard to describe._  
"Quinn!" I hear an annoying voice of Rachel coming up beside me. "You've gotta sing this song with me in glee! Our voices will do it _perfectly_! Well, maybe _I_ will do it perfectly. But you'll be close!" She smiles her huge, bright, annoying smile. "What song is it?"

"Call me maybe. Carly Rae Jepsen."

**2-Teenage dream:Katy Perry**

"You're a size two _teenage dream_, Quinn. I want you. But, this can't happen. You'll leave me _broken,_ Quinn. That's what you do. I'm sorry." That's it. He just left me.

_"I need you..." _I say, the tears flowing down my cheeks. The whole school flowing into their classrooms. Me, just..there. Broken. "_If I was a teenage dream, you'd love me."_ I miss him. I want Sam. I need him. _Need. _"Let's just be in _love_, please?..Please..please..please.." I drop to my knees, curling up. _Dying._

**3-Don't stop believing:Journey**

****"You need to believe in yourself, Santana. You're amazing."

"But, no one loves me," I hold back the tears. "Y'know what? _I_ love you. See? You're wrong. The glee club loves you,"

"Thanks, Finnocence. Really."

"Of course, Santana. You need it." He flashes that dopey smile.

"Can I tell you something? Please," I look down.

"Of course." He lets the smile fade. Not totally. But it's faded.

"I _love_ Brittany. In the way I'm supposed to feel about _you_, or Puck, or Sam... But, I don't think she _loves me_ back. What do I do?" This is when the tears fall.

"_Trust me. _She does." He says, pulling me into a hug, letting me cry.

**4-Titanium:David Guetta**

****"You're stronger than _anyone_ I know, Rachel. Guess what."

"What?" she looks at me, teary-eyed. "_You_ are _titanium_,"

She smiles lightly, as we walk to glee, hand in hand. "Thank you, Brittany."

"You shot it out. But I can't hear a word you say," Rachel says walking into glee.

"Shoot me down, but I get up."

"I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet."

**5-Crazy Train:Ozzy Ozborne**

"Wow." Rachel giggles, falling over. "I feel CRAZY."

"You're supposed to, Berry," Santana laughs. "Yeah, we go completely crazy at these sleepovers."

"Why'd you..invite me?" Rachel looks up at us. "Umm.." I start biting my nails.

"Cuz Q wouldn't come." Santana says, adding eyeliner to her already beautiful face. I look down, knowing Santana wasn't supposed to say that. "Sannie.." I whisper. "Oh..umm..sorry, Berry." Santana looks up only for a second, then goes back to her makeup.

"Rachel...can I talk to you?" I tug Rachel's arm into my bathroom. "I'm so sorry about Sannie." I gulp. "Yeah, I get it. It's not your fault."

"Umm...You're turning me on...Can you...go?"  
"Go? If I'm _turning you on_? We both know I can't do that, babe." Rachel smirks.

**6-Feel so close:Calvin Harris**

"She's _so annoying_." Santana says, laughing with Quinn at Rachel's outfit and voice. I wanted to say, "don't say that." But I don't.

"Hehe. Yeahhh!" I giggle instead. I look over my shoulder at Rachel. "Look at her outfit! Eheheheh!" I giggle again.

"Omigosh, yes. She's so uglyyy," Quinn laughs. "She better keep her manhands off Finn. He's mine."

"Or Puckerman. I own that mohawk."

"Or Lord Tubbington," I giggle.

They look at me weird. Uh oh.

**7-Wop:J-Dash**

"C'mon, Britts. It makes us _money_."

"No, Sannie. We STEAL money. We can't do that..." Brittany looks down, her blue eyes swirling around in sadness. "Look, Brittie," I grab her hands. "This pays our _bills._ Our bills pay for _food_. Ok?"

"Sannie, it's still...bad.."

"Well, what _else_ can we do?!" I drop her hands, snapping at her. Uh, oh. Bad decision.

"I dunno... Maybe you should use your talents and EARN money! If you even _have_ talents." She looks down, letting grumpy Britts come out.

"Listen, Britts. Donts gets all up in mah grills, k?"

"NO! _You_ listen, Santana! I'm done just following you alone like a sick dog! Ok?!"

**8-Blow:Ke$ha**

In Lima, we party. And we party _hard._ I dance to the music of Ke$ha, forcing Puckerman's head into my boobs. "Ahhhh! You loveeee thiss, huhnh Pukerman!?"

"San, you're drunk. Wayy drunk," he tries to take me out of the party, cuz I'm "drunk"..but of course, I don't let him.

"Ya, fine! You dun want this, yur loss!" I walk over to Britts. "BRITTZ! We're gun' dance, ok!" I grab her hands and start giving her a lap dance. "Sanny...You're drunk. Stop! Stop! Stop!" She yells, getting me off her.

"Nawww, gurlll. I ain't drunk!"

**9-My heart skips a beat:Olly Murs**

"I love you, Britty." I kiss her nose, softly. "I luff you too, Santie."

"Lesbos!" A guy calls, throwing a slushie into my face. "Uhh! How dare you, BASTARD!?" I walk up, slapping him. "Don't you dare!" I shove him into a locker, then walk off with Britts.

"Wow, Sanny. That was cool!" She says as we walk off. "I know, Britts. I know."

_I love her so much. I mean, look at her. She's adorable. And mine. _"I love you," I murmer out, thinking no one can hear.

"I love you too," she whispers, smiling.

**10-Round 'n round:Selena Gomez**

"I love you, but I can't be with you. You're too..crazy. You're high maintenance. I can't with you," he walks off, to let me scream after him, "Screw you, Finn!" And run off. "Noah." I walk up behind Noah. "Yeah, my hot Jewish princess?"

"We're gonna have sex. My house. 7pm." I walk off, leaving him with shock.

"Uhh..umm..ok..." I hear him mumble. "Yes!" he says, when he thinks I can't hear. I smirk. A new Rachel Berry. I like it.

**11-Blah Blah Blah:Ke$ha**

**Hey Finnocence**

**Hi Santana**

**I think your..super sexy**

**cool. I think your sexy too**

**Then lets hook up. The hotel near WMHS. 8pm. Room 27**

**Ok**

**Good boy ;)**

I smirk, knowing I got myself sex. And I did it well.

**Ok see you then** pops up on my screen.

Oh, Finnocence...


End file.
